


Light My Morning Sky

by reinadefuego



Category: The Expendables (Movies)
Genre: Community: femslashficlets, Drabble, F/F, Femslash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-21
Updated: 2016-11-21
Packaged: 2018-09-01 06:05:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8612110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reinadefuego/pseuds/reinadefuego
Summary: Barney asked Maggie to do him a favour, so she did. What she didn't expect was to fall for her protectee.Written for challenge #086 - "sweat" - at femslashficlets.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Title is taken from 'Burning Love' by Elvis Presley.

"Shouldn't you be asleep?" Sandra said, clutching her mug of coffee and looking out over the ocean. Four months ago a woman had shown up on her doorstep, asking how Vilena was after her father's death, asking how _she_ was. Then the stranger handed her a cellphone. Barney, the man who'd destroyed her father's compound and stopped the Agency spook from destroying her home with his drug trade, had been on the other end.

_"Her name is Maggie. She's there for your protection."_

_"I don't need protection."_

_"Sandra, please. You won't leave the island, so at least let me do this."_

Now here they were. She'd been surprised to see it was a woman. Sandra had been expecting one of the others, perhaps Lee with all his blades, but Maggie . . . she was beautiful, and kind. Some days she would cook them both breakfast and they'd sit on the balcony overlooking the water and eat. Other days were like this, with Sandra awake first and her sweaty Chinese guardian struggling to open her eyes and join the world.

"I thought I'd enjoy the view," Maggie said, yawning as she propped herself up on her elbows. Whilst she learnt the local language, a mix of Spanish and Portuguese, from Sandra, Sandra had decided to start learning some Mandarin. She wanted to get away from Vilena for a few weeks, from the looks her surname attracted, and try to find some peace.

Sandra smiled, turning to look over her shoulder as a half-naked Mags slid off the bed and walked towards her. Dark hair tied up in a bun and just-beginning-to-tan cheeks still glossy with evidence of last night's events, she looked utterly beautiful. "Coffee?"

"Maybe soon. What do you want for breakfast?"

Sandra slid an arm around her waist when she drew closer, pulling Maggie against her and resting her chin on Maggie's shoulder. "I can think of a few things."

"You can?" she said, intrigued. A devilish smirk tugged at her soft pink lips as she reached up and ran her fingers through Sandra's long dark curls, letting her know she was still there. It'd become somewhat of a ritual now for them to wake up, have sex, then sit on the couch and eat breakfast, but it wasn't a daily occurrence. "How about pancakes?"

"I was thinking of something else you might want to eat."

"I will, later. Pancakes first."


End file.
